


Héros poilu et Noël pas si gâché que ça

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur se trompe en voulant lançer un sort et Alfred se retrouve transformé en matou. Russia décide de l'héberger chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain. Le noël de l'américain sera-t-il vraiment gâché?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héros poilu et Noël pas si gâché que ça

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya  
> Persos/Paring: Alfred, Arthur, Ivan. Brèves apparitions de Francis, Pays de Galles et Ukraine. Mention de Fruk. Russamerica.

Vers le début du mois de Décembre, dans une cave d'un manoir sombre, un homme en cape noire se tenait debout, bras croisés et ricanait d'un ait diabolique.

\- «Héhé, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux de mes Noëls, d'être toujours forcé d'aller à la fête d'Alfred. Cette année je le passerais avec qui je voudrais!» Un court instant, ses pensées voguèrent vers ce dont il avait envie et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire presque rêveur.  
«Ce Noël, je me passerais avec ceux que je choisirais et Fr...» Il toussota et marmonna un rapide «Et pour cela, je vais jeter un sort à Amérique pour qu'il ne puisse pas organiser cette fête, pour que quelque chose fasse qu'il n'organise pas ce foutu gala!»

Il avait conscience d'exagérer un peu dans son désir de faire ce qu'il voulait mais quand on était forcé presque 40 années de suite à toujours faire la même chose, on en avait un peu marre. Il avait envie de choisir pour une fois et surement pour les années suivantes aussi...mais pour ce Noël là, il allait avoir recourt à sa vieille technique.

_N'était-il pas le ''perfide'' Albion?_

Il pouvait jeter des sorts à n'importe qui, sauf à ses frères qui maitrisait la même magie (ou presque) et qui s'en protégeaient donc, ou à Francis (bizarre ça...mais il était certain que c'était la faute d'Écosse!). Alfred n'y couperait pas lui et il allait regretter de lui imposer sa foutue fête chaque année.

Arthur ouvrit son livre de formule et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. «HAHAHA...Cette année j'aurais enfin la paix!» Il commença à marmonner sa formule, une aura violette l'entourant petit à petit. Il psalmodiait des mots celtique que seules certaines nations (l'ayant parlé) pouvaient encore comprendre (si elles avaient bonnes mémoires bien sûr).

\- «Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta salle de magie?» La porte s'ouvrit sur Pays de Galles qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce que son (stupide) petit frère fichait encore?_

Les paroles d'Angleterre s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, quand il entendit cette interruption, et ce fut comme un couac dans sa formule, l'aura vira à l'écarlate et soudain, tout disparut.

\- «Oups...»

Il pâlit et feuilleta frénétiquement son grimoire pour voir ce qui avait pu arriver à son ''fils'' avec cette formule ratée. Il ne trouva rien et angoissa un poil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu provoqué?  
Après un court moment où il fut perdu, il songea qu'au moins Alfred lui ficherait la paix cette année. Ouais il verrait ce qu'il avait fait vers le 1e Janvier...héhéhé.  
Apparemment il était toujours «le perfide Albion» à cet instant. Et il était de nature mesquine vis-à-vis de ceux à qui il en voulait.

Pays de Galles le regarda et soupira, sachant ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi: «Sérieusement...tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui téléphoner pour lui dire que cette année tu voulais passer les fêtes avec Francis et d'autres que tu choisirais?

\- ….»

Arthur eut le bon goût de rougir de gêne en se massant la nuque, embarrassé de s'être planté devant son frère. Si celui-ci racontait tout à Écosse, aux Irlandes ou pire à Francis .

Son aîné se massa la nuque et ajouta dans un rictus satisfait: «De ce que j'ai entendu, je pense qu'il ne risque pas de préparer un grand gala comme tout les ans!»

Son cadet retira sa cape et la rangea dans l'armoire avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivi par le plus vieux «J'appellerais plus tard pour savoir s'il va bien, ça te va?»

Pays de Galles éclata de rire, amusé par la situation. Il était certain que son frère allait oublier (malencontreusement) de passer cet appel. Surtout qu'il était fâché avec Amérique en ce moment.

\- «Mais je m'en fiche d'Alfred, qu'il nous fiches la paix cette année comme tu disais...sinon où tu vas là? On croirais que tu fuis...

\- «...A Paris !» Marmonna finalement Arthur dont les joues devenaient graduellement rouges.

\- «D'accord...ATTEND TU DECIDES D'UN COUP, COMME CA, D'ALLER EN FRANCE?»

Son frère qui s'était éclipsé en vitesse n'avait même pas du entendre la fin de la phrase mais la réponse était évidente pour qui le connaissait.

_Vu la situation, elle était simple._  
 _Visiblement... «oui_ »

* * *

Le lendemain aux USA, Alfred se réveilla comme d'habitude ou tout du moins le croyait-il. Il était roulé en boule déjà et il ne dormait plus comme ça depuis des années, depuis qu'il était enfant. Ensuite il avait l'impression que la couverture était plus grande, plus lourde...bizarre. Il tenta de lever une main pour virer la couette et pouvoir sauter par terre, comme chaque matin.

_Oui sauf que...il n'avait plus de main._  
 _Rien que quelque chose de terriblement raide à la place._  
 _''Hu? Qu'est-ce que...c'est que ..pourquoi j'ai du mal à bouger_?''

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'une patte de chat se baladait juste sous son nez. Une patte couleur marron et crème. Il y eut un moment de silence...où ses pensées tournèrent à cent à l'heure.

_QUOI? Un chat était venu se fourrer dans son lit? Comme il était entré? Russie était entré par effraction dans sa maison et avait emmené son chat avec lui?_

Heu non...Ivan ne trimbalait plus son (beau) matou (à longs poils) partout depuis un moment. Il y tenait à sa bestiole. Il ne l'emmènerait jamais en Amérique, chez le type qu'il détestait et aimait tourmenter, ce sentiment étant totalement réciproque.

_Bon alors d'où venait ce chat? C'était Matthew qui en lui avait amené discrètement un comme animal de compagnie? Si c'était ça, c'était bien gentil à lui mais il aurait pu prévenir quand même_.

Il tenta de virer à nouveau la couverture pour y voir plus claire mais ne parvint pas à bouger sa main, la patte de chat s'agitait bêtement devant ses yeux. Une sueur froide glaça son dos tandis qu'un horrible doute l'assaillait. Il cligna des yeux, prit une grande inspiration et sentit soudainement...qu'il était couvert de fourrure.

_''C'est quoi ce cirque_?''

Il roula sur le ventre et se retrouva à quatre patte, il rampa sous les draps et finit par émerger à l'air libre. Il vit que, sans aucun doute, il était sur quatre patte. Il avait quelque chose qui se balançait dans le dos, il avait vraiment de la fourrure partout et des oreilles dressées sur le crâne, et des moustaches. Un chat, on l'avait changé en chat!

_''Bon OK...qui m'a fait ce coup foireux? C'est Japon c'est ça? Ou Chine? Ou Norvège? A moins que ça ne soit Ivan, oui c'est surement lui! Ou alors c'est Arthur qui essaie (encore une fois) de se débarrasser de moi?_ ''

Il essaya de sauter du lit et s'étala lourdement au sol. Un miaulement de douleur lui échappa. Restant avachi au sol, il rumina de sombres pensées. Sa mauvaise humeur prit le dessus sur le reste et il rugit mentalement:  _''LES CHATS RETOMBENT TOUJOURS SUR LEURS PATTES HEIN? Qui a dit ça que je lui transforme le visage en damier...dès que j'aurais appris à me servir de ces foutues griffes_!''

Une chose était certaine. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Il fallait de l'aide. Est-ce qu'il pouvait passer un coup de fil à Arthur pour lui demander de l'aide? Il cherchait déjà de ses nouveaux yeux le téléphone quand une question terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit.

_''Je parle ou je miaule? Si je ne peux pas me faire comprendre...comment je vais faire_?''

Il en était à songer à aller se recoucher sous la couette et à déprimer un bon coup, peut-être même à pleurer, quand un fracas de bois cassé parvint à ses oreilles. Et que des pas se firent entendre dans le hall. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson presque annonciateur. Une brusque angoisse le prit, comme si quelque chose le menaçait.

\- «Alffrrreeeddd! J'ai quelque chose à te proposer!» s'écria une voix très connue, qu'il entendit encore mieux que d'habitude grâce à ses oreilles pointues et à une ouïe plus développée.

Son cauchemar personnel, son ennemi juré, venait de faire irruption à l'aube dans SA maison, après avoir visiblement forcé la porte. Même si pour lui les réparations ne coutaient rien (il était un pays après tout), ça l'énervait un poil qu'on lui casse sa porte.  _''Mais va-y, ne te gênes pas fait comme chez toi_!'' Son poil s'était hérissé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  _''Hé! Il aurait fait quoi si je dormais toujours et si j'étais encore humain_?'' Il préféra ne pas penser à cette possibilité qui lui apparaissait soudainement terrifiante. Il ne voulait pas savoir, vraiment pas. Quoique le boucan l'aurait réveillé. Et il aurait fait face à Ivan avec une arme à la main mais en boxer.  _''NON NE PAS Y PENSER_!''

Russie arriva dans la chambre et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant un drôle de chat affalé par terre devant un lit défait. «Tiens, il a un chat maintenant?» Il s'accroupit et caressa la tête du félin en souriant: «Comme c'est amusant, avec ses marrrrques autour des yeux et cet étrrrrange col de fourrrrrure on dirrrrait Alfrrrred!

\- «C'est parce que JE SUIS Amérique idiot» cracha le chat. Et quand les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent il comprit qu'il pouvait toujours parler. «Avoue! C'est toi qui m'a lancé cette malédiction hein? Si tu peux faire pleuvoir chez Arthur, tu peux me transformer en chat!»

_Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Russie éclata de rire._  
 _Et bizarrement, il ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré_.

La main fut de retour sur sa tête, le caressant dans le sens du poil: «C'est fantastique Alfred! Tu vas pouvoir passer Noël avec moi! Je venais t'inviter mais là je doute que tu ais le choix, da?» dit Ivan du même ton qu'il utilisait lors de ses trips ''vous allez tous ne faire qu'un avec la Russie (moi)'' il y a quelques années.

Alfred sentit une sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos.  _Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Il était cuit! Et comme c'était lui le héros, personne n'allait venir le sauver, parce qu'il était l'unique héros du monde et que les héros n'ont normalement pas besoin de sauveurs_!

\- «ATTEND JE VEUX REDEVENIR HUMAIN MOI!» Glapit le félin que Russie tenait à présent par la peau du cou.

Son ex-ennemi se mit à rire et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux: «Pas de prrrroblème pour ça camarrrrade, nous irrrrons voir Arrrrthur dès que les fêtes seront terrrrminées! Ne le dérrrrangeons pas en ce moment!»

Le héros-félin trouva quand même le moyen de se plaindre de cette situation déplaisante en chouinant: «Mais...mon beau gala de Noël! J'avais une idée géniale en plus!»

\- «Tu en fais un tout les ans, et il me semble que Japon veut fêter le sien avec Chine et les autres de sa famille asiatique, quand à Arthur il veut le fêter avec ses camarades européens ou sa propre famille! Cette année, pas de gala organisé par Alfred, ça fera un changement!» Alfred crut entendre ''kolkolkol'' suite à cette réplique mais peut-être était-il simplement paranoïaque. Il essaya de se passer la patte sur sa fi...figure féline mais échoua, n'arrivant pas à la plier.

Soupirant, il admit sa défaite: «Décroche le téléphone que j'avertisse mon boss!»

\- «Que tu as été changé en matou?»

\- «Non que je vais chez toi pour quelques temps! Je vais lui dire que j'ai besoin de vacances! Et je vais aussi passer un coup de fil à Arthur, il va être vraiment déçu»

Ivan, généreux, s'abstint de dire quelque chose du genre «A mon avis, ton ''daddy'' sera rrrravi!» ne voulant pas froisser la fierté déjà bien entachée du pauvre transformé. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de dire «Je n'en suis pas si sûr!» Et de rire en voyant le regard noir du minou.

* * *

\- «Vraiment, tu ne fais pas de fêtes cette année?»

Arthur, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres, s'écorçait d'adopter un ton indifférent, détaché comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas tant autant que ça. Yes! Était son cri intérieur. Il avait réussi! C'était un succès total!  _Évidement il était loin de se douter que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir?_

De l'autre côté du monde, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre: «Non...Non, hem...Russ...Ivan m'a proposé de les passer chez lui! Il se sent un peu seul en ce moment. J'ai accepté. Il n'avait pas envie de venir en Amérique alors c'est moi qui vais aller chez lui.

_En fait il n'avait pas le choix mais ne l'aurait pas avoué, de quoi il aurait eu l'air, lui le héros du monde?_

Angleterre soupira et continua, reposant la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main: «D'accord, d'accord mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu tentes de t'excuser?

\- «Tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas passer les fêtes avec moi?»

La réponse vint, impitoyable comme l'était l'anglais: «Non...Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux pour une fois. Merci de me laisser tranquille!»

\- «ARRTTTTHHURRR JE TE DETESTTTEEE!» Cria le plus jeune, dans une exagération très claire, et également agacé qu'Ivan ait eu raison (encore une fois).

Il eut fortement envie de griffer son ancien adversaire par simple frustration mais, vu que 1) celui-ci le tenait par la peau du cou et que 2) il tenait le téléphone de son autre main, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, surtout que le russe tenait tout de même son visage à bonne distance.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel: «C'est ça c'est ça! Au fait Alfred...»

\- «Quoi?»

\- «Ta voix est bizarre...un peu rauque..quelque chose ne va pas?»

A l'autre bout du fil, l'américain toussota et se força à dire dans une tentative rassurante pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur son état: «J'ai...Haem...un chat dans la gorge, héhé...» Il lança un regard assassin à Russie, le défiant de rire, ce que l'autre ne fit pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- «Soignes-toi dans ce cas-là!» Ordonna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, son côté mater...paternel ressortant clairement comme à chaque fois que son ex-colonie avait un problème.

Un soupir retentit à son oreille suivit d'un «Ouuuuiiii mmaaammaaann!» railleur. Alfred n'allait visiblement pas si mal que ça en fait. Même malade il se fichait de son ex-tuteur.

_Sale gosse ingrat!_

\- «Shut up!» s'énerva Arthur en raccrochant brutalement le téléphone.

Passé un moment, où il regarda le combiné, il exulta . Il n'avait rien raté finalement. Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. ''Just as planned!'' Songea l'ex pirate en se frottant les mains, affichant un rictus diabolique. Cette année, il allait enfin avoir la paix. Il nota pour lui-même d'envoyer un cadeau à Ivan pour le remercier de son initiative.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et une fois chuchota à son oreille «Ho ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec cet air si...diabolique mon cher et perfide Albion!» Fit Francis, amusé.

Arthur, sans se dégager ricana: «Je me suis juste débarrassé d'Alfred pour le temps de Noël!» Après un temps de silence, il ajouta «Leave me now!» mais son ex-ennemi ne sembla pas entendre cet ordre car il ne le lâcha pas.

\- «C'était si dure de l'appeler pour lui dire que tu ne pourrais pas venir cette année? Ou que tu voulais faire autre chose pour une fois? C'est ce que j'ai fait moi! Il n'a pas piqué une crise!»

\- « ….Vous allez tous me dire ça?» Marmonna l'anglais, faussement exaspéré.

Ca avait l'air si simple...et pourtant s'il s'était contenté d'un coup de fil, il aurait et le droit aux pleurs, aux caprices, et au harcellement de son fils adoptif jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis.

_Comme Alfred avait fait avec Japon à une époque._  
 _Au moins, avec SA technique, il aurait la paix_!

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais un baiser coupa toute possibilité pour lui de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il occulta toutes pensées d'Alfred pour le moment. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de se préoccuper de lui pour le moment. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant, il le rapprocha de lui et savoura l'instant présent.

* * *

Le séjour d'Alfred en Russie fut ponctué de moments de rage, de joie et de rire. S'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en riait des années après, il fut quelque peu abattu à l'époque.

_Il se sentait même totalement...humilé_.

Le jeune État Fédéral déprimait sur un fauteuil dans le bureau d'Ivan. Tous, tous les autres pays, les autres nations...personne n'avait été déçu, parmi ceux qu'il avait appelé. Pire, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient tous soulagés. Arthur n'avait même pas dissimulé sa satisfaction (jubilation?). Canada avait bafouillé que c'était dommage mais il doutait de son entière sincérité, vu que son jumeau avait peur de lui. Ce dernier allait certainement inviter Sealand, Québec, Mexique et Cuba. Japon allait certainement se tourner vers son Asian Family. Et Arthur...il n'en savait rien et n'avait aucune envie de savoir. France avait décommandé des jours avant, de même que bon nombres de pays européens. Ceux-ci semblaient vouloir fêter ce Noël entre eux plutôt qu'avec lui.

_Parfois Alfred se demandait s'il avait de vrais amis sur cette terre._

Les européens en avaient clairement assez de lui parfois. Le duo Franco-Allemand l'enguirlandait d'ailleurs régulièrement et lui faisait des reproches presque à chaque réunion. L'américain devait bien s'avouer qu'il était souvent jaloux des liens entre eux, dans l'Union Européenne ou en Europe tout court. Ils étaient tellement proches, autant par les liens ''familiaux'' que sentimental. Les différents ''couples'' avaient plus ou moins reliés toutes les ''familles'' entre elles, comme si au final il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule, inséparable, où tous se serraient les coudes, malgré quelques accrochages et crises. Ils étaient tous ensemble, jamais vraiment seuls. Ca se sentait, les réunions européennes (où il se tapait l'incruste et se faisait toujours virer) étaient par exemple bien plus conviviales que les réunions mondiales. C'était plus des taquineries que de vrais disputes, et miracle, presque pas de bagarres.

_Pourquoi ne l'aimait-on pas plus, lui le héros?_   
_Pourquoi?_   
_Ses fêtes de noël, ses galas...il étaient géniaux n'est-ce-pas?_

Quand il avait demandé à Ivan, celui-ci lui avait répondu que le problème était qu'il les forçait pratiquement à venir chaque année, et qu'au bout d'une trentaine, voire plus pour certains, ils en avaient un peu assez. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'aimaient pas être forcés. Surtout Arthur qui devait avoir envie d'être plus proche des autres européens pour changer, et surtout de son cher et tendre, selon le russe. L'américain, même pas au courant de la vie sentimentale de son ''père'' (« _Sérieux, il en a une? Il y a quelqu'un qui le supporte_?»), s'était senti un peu stupide pour le coup. Mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation pourtant.

_''C'est pas juste!_  
 _Je veux redevenir humain!_  
 _C'est le pire Noël de toute ma vie!_ ''

Soudain une grande main se posa sur sa tête, le grattouillant derrière les oreilles. Un court instant, il oublia tout, et un léger fredonnement s'échappa de son corps. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il roula sur le dos pour présenter son ventre au poil clair. Ce fut un petit rire qui le fit revenir, horrifié, à la réalité. Il avait ronronné quand Ivan l'avait touché! Il était maudit, il s'était trahit lui-même.

_''Y a un trou dans le coin? Histoire que je m'enterre?_ ''

* * *

_Quelques jours passèrent mais Ivan revint à la charge, en parfait profiteur de situation qu'il était_.

Alfred dormait paisiblement, les quatre pattes en l'air quand un petit bruit, comme un ronronnement, lui fit ouvrir un œil paresseux. Quoi ce n'était pas lui... mais alors? Renversant la tête en arrière, il vit, à l'envers, Ivan qui...un flash l'aveugla...venait de le prendre en photo. D'un coup une intense colère l'envahit et il se hérissa totalement, ses yeux aux pupilles fendues lançant des éclairs.

'' _IL A OSE! A MORRRTTT!_  
 _Ca ne va pas rester impuni_!''

\- «Tu es trrrrès mignon Alfred! J'ai de quoi te faire du chantage maintenant, je ferais en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais ce mois (ou plus) dans la peau d'un félin.

\- «Tu vas me payer ççaaaaa!» glapit-il en bondissant en sol et en courant vers Ivan, le poil hérissé, rien de très effrayant en définitive.

Russie partit tranquillement, le matou collé à ses bottines. Alfred bondit...toutes griffes dehors: ''' _VENGEANNNNCCCEE_!'' Et il agrippa quelque chose. Ukraine, qui passait dans le coin, haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant son frère rire. Elle vit alors un drôle de chat, hérissé au maximum et agrippé férocement à l'écharpe d'Ivan, qui se balançait comme un pompon géant. Ivan la regarda alors et dit, dans un étrange sourire

\- «C'est le chat d'Amérrrique! Il est amusant non?»

Elle se garda de demander ce que le chat de l'ennemi juré de son frère faisait ici, elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Elle haussa les épaules et rentra chez elle, décidant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, ça valait probablement mieux.

Alfred, de son côté, laissait son côté félin s'amuser. ''C'est ...GENIAL!'' Il était évidement assez inconscient du fait qu'il allait certainement servir de descente de lit s'il osait déchirer l'écharpe de son hôte avec ses griffes.

Russie se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain où la baignoire était remplies d'eau chaude et de mousse puis attrapa Alfred par la peau du cou, lui annonçant: «C'est l'heure du bain!» avec un grand sourire, le même genre que celui qu'il avait eu quand il avait emmené Gilbert après la guerre.

Le matou écarquilla les yeux. ''Quoi?'' Il baissa les yeux vers le liquide fumant et poussa quelque chose ressemblant à un miaulement de terreur, se hérissant à nouveau. ''Mais quoi? J'adore l'eau normalement!'' Oui sauf qu'il était un chat-là. Il préféra aussi oublier qu'il s'était nettoyer à coups de langue depuis plusieurs jours, c'était assez honteux comme ça et son rival s'était assez payé sa tête.

Il revint à la réalité quand l'autre le lâcha, qu'il s'enfonça dans le bain... «JE TE...gloups»...et coula à pic. Une main le fit ressortir et un jet d'eau brûlant le rinça tout aussi vite. Crachotant il réussit à articuler, tout dégoulinant : «...J'te hais!

\- «J'avais crrru comprrrendrrre!» Ricana Russie en le laissant retomber par terre. Sous ses yeux railleurs, le chat s'ébroua jusqu'à faire gonfler son poil. «Bon si tu permets, JE vais prrrendrrre mon bain maintenant! Alors tu sors, d'accorrrd?»

Alfred sortit dignement (enfin il essaya) et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Il se passa, sans s'en rendre compte, un coup de langue sur sa patte avant droite et fronça le museau. «Beurk...de la mousse parfum tournesol! Quelle horreur! Il a aucun goût ou quoi?

\- «J'ai entendu!»

* * *

Il n'était pas un chat comme un les autres, non mais sans blague. Il était un humain changé en chat...Nuance. Et il n'allait certainement pas courir comme un imbécile après la boule rouge qui roulait devant son museau depuis quelques instants.

_Non. Pas...du...tout. Même si elle était vraiment très rouge, et parfaitement ronde...et qu'elle roulait vraiment très bien_...

Il lutta contre ce côté (indésirable) du félin qu'il était devenu. Mais en vain. Les chats sont des animaux joueurs...tout le monde le sait. C'est un fait reconnu. Il était un chat et il ne pouvait lutter contre l'instinct qui montait en lui. Donc... «ELLE EST A MOOOIIII!» glapit-il en se jetant sur cet objet rond qui avait eu le culot de le provoquer en roulant devant ses yeux.

Ivan se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant le félin, couleur crème avec juste le col et la queue marrons, se roulant par terre, en train de jouer avec la boule rouge qu'il avait laissé (tout à fait distraitement) échapper quelques instants auparavant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il retint le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

_Il est adorable, dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo, j'aurais vraiment pu lui faire du chantage plus tard là_...

Amérique tourna alors la tête vers lui et se figea...le temps sembla suspendu quelques instants et soudain... Alfred laissa tomber son ''jouet'' et alla se terrer dans un coin, marmonnant des désespérés et (faussement) larmoyants «Je vais mourir de honte, je vais mourir de honte...Trouvez moi un trou que je m'y enterre!»

Ce n'était jamais que la 8e fois de la journée...après le sapin, les guirlandes, les petits objets...et autres, ce n'était jamais que la 3e boule qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et il n'osait même pas compter le nombre de ces ''humiliations'' depuis le début de son séjour, ça faisait déjà trop.

_A croire qu'Ivan le faisait exprès..._  
 _...Il devait vraiment être parano pour penser ça._  
 _Mais si il le faisait exprès!_  
 _Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire exprès 6 fois de suite hein?_  
 _Ca ne pouvait pas être accidentel à chaque fois hein_?

* * *

Enfin, le matin du 24 décembre, la fête de plus en plus proche, ''on'' commença à s'activer. Alfred regardait Ivan qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Quoi? Lui aussi savait cuisiner? Mais c'était trop injuste! Il savait tous faire de bons petits plats dans le monde (Arthur étant l'exception qui confirmait la règle) ou quoi? En plus ça sentait super bon...  
Pendant longtemps c'était Lituanie qui avait fait la cuisine pour Russie mais depuis que Toris était parti, le russe avait du s'y remettre.

\- «Dis, j'pensais à un truc...» fit le chat en roulant sur le flan, sa queue brossant la table sur laquelle il était entendu de tout son long.

L'autre ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et fit: «Quoi?»

Alfred se redressa en la position du sphinx (sans même en avoir conscience) «Je pensais que tu fêtais Noël et le Nouvel an en janvier!» Signala-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il connaissait les traditions de son ancien ennemi. Pendant la guerre froide, il avait étudié à fond le pays et les traditions. Et il était sûr que Ivan avait fait de même pour le sien. C'était juste pour tout savoir sur son adversaire qu'il avait fait ça d'accord? Rien de plus.

\- «Oui mais pour toi je vais aussi le fêter en Décembrrre..et je fais souvent le Noël trrraditionnel de l'ouest tu sais? Ca en fait un en fin d'année et un en début d'année...»

La nation des USA leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, persuadé que l'autre mentait: «Tu n'es pas obligé de te for...

\- «Ca fait donc plusieurs années que je le fête deux fois, tout comme je fais deux Nouvel An...» Et cela avait l'air de le ravir comme idée, ayant soudainement l'air plus jeune qu'il n'était en réalité «La seconde étant pour moi la possibilités d'inviter certains de mes...voisins à venir me voir.

\- «Inviter ou inciter? A moins que ça ne soit ''faire du chantage pour obliger''? Ou ''les menacer de mon arme de prédilection pour les convaincre?''» Railla le matou en bondissant plus prêt de son interlocuteur pour mieux regarder ce qu'il faisait.

_C'est que ça sentait super bon tout ça_.

Ivan continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu: «Si Eduarrrrt ne m'écoutes plus et que Feliks prrrrotège Torrris, il y a toujours Yao (qui viendrrra de bon cœur) et Rrrravis (qui n'oserrra pas dire non), sans parrrler de mes sœurs. Et si tu es rrredevenu comme avant d'ici là, je compte bien de voir aussi! Tu pourras faire cette fête normalement.» Il avait dit ça qu'un traite avec un grand sourire comme ceux dont il avait le secret.

_En tout cas, que ses paroles aient caché quelque chose ou pas, elles eurent le but voulu_.

Alfred resta coi quelques instants puis ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles. «JE VAIS POUVOIR FÊTER DEUX FOIS NOËL? C'EST GENNIIAAAALL!»

Vu qu'il adorait cette fête, on ne pouvait rêver mieux qu'une telle proposition. Il allait pouvoir redécorer un sapin en temps qu'humain, peut-être aider Russie pour le repas, faire la fête (même si ce n'était pas avec ses amis habituels).

Une main se posa sur sa tête, un peu lourde mais caressante «Ce seras une bonne façon pour toi de te remonter le moral après ton gala annulé et ton Noël habituel gâché à cause de cette transformation non?» De nouveau ce sourire bizarre. Mais Alfred était trop heureux pour tenter de le décoder.

Enfin, il vit avec bonheur l'heure du repas de réveillon venir. La journée lui avait paru interminable, car il était un grand impatient qui adorait la fête de Noël et le repas qui allait avec.  
D'un air affamé, il regarda les plats qui s'étalaient devant lui: des pâtés farcis de riz, de champignons et d'oignons, des spécialités marinées dans le vinaigre.  
Le plat principal était une oie farcie de pommes. Il y avait un autre plat aussi, la salade "Olivier" qui comprenait de la pomme de terre cuite, de la viande cuite, des concombres salés, des petits pois, des oignons, des œufs et de la mayonnaise. Un plat traditionnel apparemment...mais il n'en savait pas plus.

_Qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon de toute façon_.

Il se pourlécha les babines tandis qu'un gargouillement se faisait entendre. Ca lui rappelait certains souvenirs, du temps où il n'était qu'une petite colonie et où Francis venait parfois le voir (sans qu'Arthur le sache) pour lui préparer de délicieux petits plats.

Ivan interrompit ses pensées en demandant: «Pour ta boisson, tu veux du lait?

\- «POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS AVOIR DE VODKA? ET NE ME TRAITES PAS COMME UN CHAT D'ACCORD!»

\- «Mais tu es un chat! Je vais donc te donner du lait d'accorrrrd?» Russie semblait aimer profiter de la situation pour l'embrasser ou l'humilier. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait sans doute fait pareil à sa place.

_N'empêche qu'il était mesquin parfois_.

Si l'autre était trop vieux pour bouder, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : «Beuh, c'est pas juste» avant de prendre une bouchée du premier plat. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama: «...C'est ...délicieux!

\- «Merrrci Alfred!»

\- «Arg! J'ai dit ça à voix haute!»

* * *

La soirée avait été assez agréable en elle-même, après le repas, ils avaient discuté devant la cheminée, et Alfred réussit même à disputer une partie d'échec, même si ce n'était pas simple de bouger ces fichus pièces avec ses pattes mais Ivan était patient. Celui-ci avait même accepté de fredonner un chant de Noël. Et l'autre aurait préféré manger la cuisine d'Arthur pendant trois mois de suite plutôt que d'avouer qu'il trouvait que l'autre avait une belle comme ça.

\- «Schastlivogo Rozhdestva (1) Alfred!» Rit Russie lorsque son coucou sonna 12 fois, les faisant passer du 24 décembre au 25 décembre.

\- «Happy Christmas Ivan» Marmonna son ex-rival en regardant les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. Quand soudain... «HE TU AS FAIT QUOI LA?» Ce type avait osé lui faire...une bise sur la tête. Il allait mourir, ses griffes allaient le déchiqueter.

\- «C'est la trrradition! Tu connais celle du gui non?» Son sourire innocent n'atténua absolument pas la colère féline, tandis qu'il reposait la petite branche de gui par terre (il en avait caché une dans sa poche). L'autre semblait être à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Le colère semblait peu convaincante cependant, comme s'il se forçait.

\- «Ne récupères pas celle qui t'arranges pour les utiliser à ton avantaaaaaggeee!» Cracha le matou en faisant le gros dos, toutes griffes dehors.

\- «Tout ça pour un petit baiser sur la tête, tu exagères mon petit tourrrnesol!» Rit l'autre, ravi de cette situation qui pouvait presque paraître absurde à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène.

\- «ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER COMME CA! TU VEUX QUE TON VISAGE RESSEMBLE AU PLATEAU DE TON ECHEQUIER OU QUOI?»

Alfred, pour le coup, était passé en mode 'boule de poil sur-hérissée et folle de rage''. Tout à sa fureur, il remercia aussi la nature qui avait faite que les chats ne pouvaient pas rougir, même si sa réaction embarrassée s'entendait dans sa voix suraiguë.

_Il serait mort de honte si tel n'avait pas été le cas!_  
 _Il en avait déjà assez gros sur le cœur pour la totalité du mois de décembre, sans qu'on en rajoute_.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alfred ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait mal au crâne et partout dans le corps, comme s'il avait fait du sport trop intensivement la veille. Il grogna et roula sur lui-même, posant une main sur son front.

\- «Hein? Une main?» Il se releva brusquement en se regarda. «JE SUIS REDEVENU HUMAIN!»

Il bondit au sol, fou de joie. Il avait enfin son apparence humaine de nouveau. Et rien ne pourrait le retransformer (Il allait avoir une discussion entre quatre z'yeux avec Arthur, il était certain que c'était lui à présent!). Il allait pouvoir bouger, manger normalement, n'aurait plus peur de l'eau.

_Enfin tout allait bien_.

\- «JE NE SUIS PLUS UN CHAT!»

Un grognement parvint de sa droite «Trrrrès bien mais évites de hurrrler dès l'aube s'il te plaît!»

Silence. Alfred croisa le regard d'Ivan, un long silence s'installa puis une terrible réalisation vint à son esprit «HE! NE ME REGARDES PAS COMME CA PERVERS!» Il attrapa le couvre-lit pour s'en entourer, virant à l'écarlate.

_Mais...Mais c'est qu'Ivan le reluquait vraiment, et que c'était horriblement gênant._  
 _Il voulait s'enfuir mais sans vêtements il ne risquait pas d'aller très loin_.

\- «Alors évites de te faire rrrremarrrquer en hurrrlant comme ça!» fut la réponse amusée d'un ex-rival qui ne détournait pas le regard.

L'américain toussota, embarrassé, et préféra regarder ailleurs, espérant que la rougeur allait vite disparaître. «Hem...Faut croire que le sort d'Arthur, si c'est bien lui le coupable, était provisoire!

\- «Ou c'est mon baiser d'hier soirrr?» le taquina la nation de l'est en ricanant, amusé par l'attitude de son ancien adversaire qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre..

Au bord de la syncope, le plus jeune siffla, le cœur battant:«Arrêtes de rêver! Finlande a du faire quelque chose, ca doit être mon cadeau» Au concours du plus beau déni ou de la plus belle mauvaise foi, il aurait sans doute remporté la palme d'or. Mais il était trop fier pour admettre quoique ce soit. ''Mince je vais pas faire comme Arty et tomber raide dingue de mon rival quand même?''

Amérique se rendit à nouveau compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, c'est à dire entièrement nu. Il réussit à dire quelque chose et à son grand désarroi, sa voix propre voix trembla et monta un octave plus haut qu'elle aurait dut être «Je n'ai rien sur moi...tu..tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter?»

Il avait terriblement honte, et se jura de faire payer au responsable. Il enquiquinerait encore plus Arthur aux prochains meetings tiens (oui c'était possible, il ne le cherchait que pendant 85% des réunions en temps normal), même si un héros n'était pas censé se venger. Il ferait une entorse à cette règle!

Ivan eut pitié de l'air désespéré de son jeune invité et se leva, déclenchant un glapissement de la part du blond-châtain qui se reprit en voyant que son hôte, lui, avait quelque chose sur lui, heureusement. Il en profita pour s'enrouler encore plus dans la couverture, ayant un peu froid. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il enfilait un vieil habit, que Toris avait oublié des années auparavant quand il était parti, soupirant de soulagement.

\- «Merci...» Il toussota, gêné et reprit, les joues toujours pivoines «...et merci de m'avoir accueilli, j'ai...passé un bon...» Il déglutit et termina sa phrase «...Un bon réveillon de Noël!»

Il releva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Ivan. Cherchant quelque chose à lui dire, il ne put pas et ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. La dernière chose qu'il entendit qu'il entendit avant que sa raison se mette ''out'' fut un «KolKolKol» qui lui parut moins sinistre que d'habitude.

_Le héros venait de se faire..._  
 _...avoir_.

* * *

Le 26 décembre en fin d'après-midi, Arthur ouvrit sa porte sur Alfred qui semblait en pleine forme, habillé d'un costume de père noël. «HAPPY CHRISTMAS ARTY!»

L'anglais haussa un sourcils et murmura «T'es un peu en retard Al! Mais joyeux noël quand même!» Son humour ne prenait jamais de vacances. Il semblait cependant de bonne humeur, il devait avoir passé un bon Noël lui aussi.

\- «Je sais mais je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau...» fit son fils adoptif en lui collant un paquet enrubanté dans les mains «Ha! Et celui-là c'est pour Francis, et ceux-là pour tes frangins!» Continua-t-il en n'en rajoutant quatre dans les bras déjà occupés de l'anglais. Il rajusta ensuite sa hotte et sourit en disant «J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël sinon!»

Angleterre n'eut même pas l'idée de démentir le fait que le français se trouvait bien ici, mais se demanda comment cet idiot avait bien pu le savoir, ils avaient été discrets pourtant. «Ha...merci!» Marmonna-t-il, gêné. Il avait presque des remords de lui avoir jeter un mauvais sort maintenant, presque. «Hem...j'espère aussi que tu as passé un bon réveillon!» marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, faisant encore et toujours honneur à sa personnalité de tsundere (ou de raton-laveur comme aimait le surnommer Francis?).

\- «Et je voulais aussi te remercier!» Continua l'américain en souriant toujours aussi largement. Si Arthur avait été plus méfiant, il aurait eu un frisson d'angoisse devant ce regard presque calculateur, caché derrière une bonne humeur pourtant non feinte.

\- «Hein?» Fut la réponse de l'anglais qui ne semblait pas avoir compris où l'autre voulait en venir. Le remercier? Pourquoi? Pour son cadeau, envoyé par la poste en Amérique? Il ne le remerciait quand même pas pour son tour de magie raté (s'il avait marché) qui lui avait peut-être gâché...hem ses fêtes de fin d'années quand même? C'était Ludwig le masochiste, pas Alfred.

\- «Pour le sort que tu m'as lancé! Sans toi je ne l'aurais pas invité et je ne me jamais rendu compte de ce que je ressentais.» Alfred se massa la nuque, dévoilant accidentellement son cou et quelques marques rouges aisément reconnaissables. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il eut un sourire encore plus appuyé, comme s'il sous-entendait que l'anglais avait du voir bien pire dans sa vie.

\- «….»

Arthur garda le silence. Était-il choqué? Ne comprenait-il toujours pas? Mystère. Il portait les paquets sans vraiment se rendre compte de leurs poids, il fixait Alfred comme si celui-ci venait de lui faire une blague de mauvais goût et qu'il allait éclaté de rire sous peu. Parce que ça en était une hein?

L'autre continua, ravi, cassant ses espoirs que c'était une plaisanterie. «Mais grâce à toi, j'ai passé un mois génial chez lui!»

\- «Chez... Ivan?» osa demander son ancien tuteur, un poil effrayé.  
Il avait osé poser ses mains sur son fils adoptif? Sur son si doux et si innocent petit Alfred? A ses yeux, la jeune nation resterait sans doute toujours un petit enfant, sa petite colonie qui avait grandi trop vite. Le petit garçon qu'il berçait dans ses bras, à qui il racontait des histoires.

\- «Ben oui! On s'entend...très bien maintenant!» Répondit l'autre avec un grand sourire heureux. Il savoura le sous-entendu qu'il avait laissé passer dans son ton de voix.

\- «….» L'un sembla incapable de dire quoique ce soit, les yeux largement écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- «….» L'autre savoura la palette d'émotions qui passa sur le visage de son ''père''. Vengeance!

\- «QUOI?» Fut enfin la réaction du plus vieux.

Il n'avait pas fait tomber les paquets lui encombrant les bras mais semblait vraiment choqué, comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

\- «Oui...tu as bien entendu ''papa''. Et au fait...» Continua Alfred, s'amusant de la réaction de l'autre à l'appellation ''papa'' «La prochaine fois, si tu veux passer Noël seul (ou pas) avec Francis, dis le moi tout simplement, c'est pas comme si je savais pas pour vous deux hein! Vous êtes un peu mes parents après tout non? Et un héros sait toujours tout de toute façon!» dit-il avec un rictus amusé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'asséner un sadique coup de grâce «Et vu les magnifiques marques dans ton cou, je pense que t'as passé un bon moment toi aussi!» Et il éclata de rire devant le visage à présent écarlate du plus vieux.

_C'était bien ça la meilleur vengeance._

_Oui bon...en fait c'était Ivan qui lui avait dit pour ces deux-là mais comment Arthur aurait pu savoir qu'il était passé par une source d'informations hein?_

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)"Joyeux Noël" en Russe


End file.
